As Ages Pass
by Scepta101
Summary: the adventures of my Skyrim OCs. can't think of a summary.
1. Bio

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series, all rights go to Bethesda**

**As Ages Pass**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**Origin 1: Lief **

**Race: Imperial**

**Age: 14-32 (beginning to end of story)**

**Weapon style: two handed**

**Magic: yes**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: Cyrodil**

**Raised in: Orsinium**

**Allegiance: Empire, Companions, Dawnguard**

**Raised to be an Orc, stronger than most humans**

After living in the shadow of society for many, many years, an Imperial soldier found love in an Imperial woman named Lilith. They lived happily for many years. But the soldier died, and Lilith had a baby 2 weeks later. She died of childbirth. One of her most trusted friends sent the baby off, where he ended up in Orsinium in a small village called Harshnak. The name of the Orc who took him in was Korik, who found a basket with the baby and a note in it. The baby's name was Lief, and Korik knew the moment he laid eyes on him that Lief would grow up to be great. Little did he know, great was an understatement. For at the young age of 14, Lief's story began again, and he would grow up to be a hero, a hero of Tamriel, and a hero of Nirn.

**Origin 2: Folkar**

**Race: Nord**

**Age: 25-32**

**Weapon style: one handed with shield**

**Magic: yes**

**Shouts: yes**

**Birth Home: unknown, but most likely Skyrim**

**Raised in: grew up alone in Skyrim**

**Allegiance: College of Winterhold, Stormcloaks**

**Dragonborn or Dovakhin**

Folkar never knew his parents, in fact, no one did. He grew up traveling Skyrim and living off whatever he found. He broke the law many times over, but never was jailed or had to pay any bounty. He was good with disguises and waiting things out. When he grew old enough to be considered a man, he went too far more extremes of crime. He stole enough gold to buy things rather than take them, but wanted more. He took gold from the Jarl of Falkreath, and was finally taken to be executed in Helgen at age 25 for all his crimes.

**Origin 3: Yulda**

**Race: Nord**

**Age: 19-26**

**Weapon style: 2 one handed weapons**

**Magic: no**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: Skyrim**

**Raised in: Skyrim**

**Allegiance: Stormcloaks, Dark Brotherhood**

**Fierce Stormcloak warrior**

Yulda was born and raised in Whiterun. She was Grey-Mane the whole time she was there, and still was afterwards. When her parents were killed by Imperials for attacking Jarl Balgruuf, she deeply hated the Empire forevermore. At age 17, she joined the Stormcloaks and fought many battles for Ulfric Stormcloak. She was taken with Ulfric at age 19 to Helgen for execution after her capture.

**Origin 4: J'on**

**Race: Imperial**

**Age: 21-27**

**Weapon style: one handed with shield**

**Magic: no**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: Cyrodil**

**Raised in: Cyrodil**

**Allegiance: Empire, the city of Whiterun itself**

**Whiterun guard with a grudge**

J'on lived a life in luxury in Cyrodil as a high ranking Imperial soldier, before he was stationed in Whiterun. He saw the city as a hell-hole compared to the Imperial City and faked his death in a one on one battle with Galmor Stone-Fist. J'on sought adventure and ended up in Helgen during the executions of some Stormcloaks and a few others.

**Origin 5: Aki'er**

**Race: Redguard**

**Age: 21-25**

**Weapon style: 1 one handed **

**Magic: no**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: Hammerfell**

**Raised in: grew up himself in Hammerfell**

**Allegiance: Alik'r**

**Rogue Alik'r who seeks his way back into their ranks**

His dad died before his birth and his mother died just after it. Aki'er raised himself in Hammerfell as a hunter. He grew a lot of survival skills and hardiness found in few men. At the age of 18, he became an Alik'r warrior and fought battles alongside Hammerfell's finest warriors. But he lost a team in Orsinium and escaped to Skyrim, trying to follow the path of his squad. He found them dead near Falkreath and took up residence there. On a hunting trip, he stumbled into Helgen to see it destroyed and littered with bodies.

**Origin 6: Lionus**

**Race: Khajiit**

**Age: 20-26**

**Weapon style: 1 one handed**

**Magic: no**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: Elsweyr **

**Raised in: traveled Tamriel.**

**Allegiance: Thieves Guild**

**Thief who has always been on the road**

He wasn't even named when his parents died. After proving his worth to a disciplined Khajiit caravan, he was nicknamed Lionus. Lionus's caravan was slaughtered by bandits and he joined their ranks to survive. A bounty was wanted on the Bandit Chief's head, and the warrior who took the bounty slaughtered all the bandits, other than Lionus, who escaped and became a Nord trained warrior with a criminal side. He joined the Thieves Guild at age 19 and got a job to steal from a resident of Helgen at age 20. He arrived in the ruins of a once fair village.

**Origin 7: Crior**

**Race: High Elf**

**Age: unknown**

**Weapon Style: magic**

**Magic: yes**

**Shouts: no**

**Birth home: unknown, most likely Summerset Isle**

**Raised in: Skyrim**

**Allegiance: Thalmor, College of Winterhold**

**Past is shrouded in mystery, but seeks to destroy Molag Bal for an unknown reason.**

Little is known about this elf, but what is known is that he was raised by 2 Nords in Skyrim and joined the Thalmor Embassy after they died. Shortly afterwards, he also joined the College of Winterhold.

**AN: These are all my OCs for the Elder Scrolls series, including Lief's parents and Korik. Also, if you like Sonic the Hedgehog, My Little Pony, DC Comics, or Marvel Comics, you should check out my other stories as well. I plan on continuing this story for a long time, so stay tuned please. In fact, I'll continue this story long after my other 2 are gone. Please read and review. **


	2. Helgen

**Helgen**

**Lief**

Lief and Korik were in the middle of one of their monthly fist fights. He was only 14, but he proved to be as strong as an average grown Imperial man due to his Orcish discipline. At a height of 5'6, he was also tall for his age. Korik had knocked him down and gotten him back up as the fight was signaled to end. As stated before, they did this every month. Korik always won.

They left the house, or shack, to go to a meeting they knew was happening because of the pounding of drums from the chief's hut. The village Harshnak was so small the tribe chief lived in a small hut, and the others lived in smaller huts and shacks. They got well enough food and water, but animals always attacked the village from the smell of their prey on the inhabitants. The populace of the village, the chief, his bodyguard, 20 Orc residents, and Lief all sat around a fire that night for the meeting. The Chief stood up, and addressed everyone in the village, other than Lief. "We have all accepted Lief as an Orc brother, have we not?" the whole of the town put their fists to their chests, and exclaimed, "Lief is brother!" the Chief nodded, "Good, now he shall go on a hunting expedition tomorrow, with me myself!" the entire village erupted in cheering and chatter. Lief was patted on the back and congratulated, and the Orcs drank and sang through the night in celebration of Lief being accepted as an adult in his village. He drank and partied too. Lief went to bed late, feeling woozy. Korik woke him up for the hunt of adulthood. He was handed a hunting bow and 3 arrows. Lief wore furs and hides as armor, like everyone in the village but the chief, who wore Orcish armor minus a helmet. No one in the village ever wore a helmet. Lief also got an Orcish dagger. He was to meet the tribe Chief in his hut before they set out for the hunt. "Lief," said the Chief, "you are now an adult, but you will stay with Korik until a hut is built for you. Now, as you know, all Orc Brothers get war paint on their faces to symbolize their Brotherhood. You must get a kill in this hunt and live this hunt to attain war paint, do you understand?" Lief nodded. The Chief nodded back and let Lief take his leave for the hunt. Korik, the Chief's bodyguard, and 3 other huntsman awaited near the village, on a small dirt road. "You ready?" asked one of the huntsman. Lief simply nodded. The Chief approached the group with his Orcish bow and arrows. "Let the hunt begin!" the group charged into the woods just next to the village and spotted a wolf instantly. No one went for it, and Lief got the message. He aimed his arrow at the wolf's head, and released the string, letting the arrow fly. Lief's breathing stopped, and time seemed to slow down. He watched as the arrow whizzed through the air and impale the wolf's skull. Howls soon followed as the huntsman drew their melee weapons, including Lief with his Orcish dagger. Lief waited for the opportunity to strike, being taught to do so. As a large wolf pounced, Lief pointed his dagger up into the beasts throat as it landed on him. Korik pulled the wolf carcass off of him and gave him back the dagger. "Not bad, Lief. The hunt continued for 4 more days, and the hunters brought back the pack of 8 wolves they had slaughtered on day 1, and 10 elk. Lief had killed 2 wolves and 1 elk, enough to easily earn him his war paint. Another celebration was held that night, for the hunt, and for Lief's success. He was given red war paint. A curved mark over his left eye, with 2 on the bottom of his eye, reflected from the first. His dark hair was tied together at one point, giving him the same look, but with a strand of hair tied up. "To Lief!" bellowed the Chief, followed by cheering and repeats of the Chief's words. Suddenly, the Chief's bodyguard stiffened, and fell forward with half an arrow sticking out of his spine. The entire populace of the village drew or found a weapon to defend themselves. The Chief had an Orcish Warhammer, Korik had a battle-axe, and the others had a variety of different weapons and styles. 3 men came from the woods, all with the same black bows and arrows. The village was on a mountain, next to a small cliff on the side of the mountain. 3 more strange archers appeared up there, and the angle of the arrow in the bodyguard's back said it was one of them. 10 warriors with daedric swords and odd dark shields approached from the woods, next to the archers, stalking the Orcs with death in their eyes. All of the warriors and archers had daedric weapons, and strange armor with hoods and metal. The Orcs of Harshnak bellowed and charged into battle against the strange attackers. Korik ran to his shack and came out with a folded piece of paper, which he handed to Lief. "Take this, go north, to Skyrim, don't read it until you're there. Do what you wish with it and with yourself. Stay alive. Lief bolted north, up the dirt path near Harshnak. He felt the thuds of arrows landing around him. Lief had been lucky enough to take his hunting bow and Orcish dagger with him. He had to make it to Skyrim, for Korik, who had raised him, taught him to fight, everything. Lief had never known his past, only that he ended up in Orsinium after leaving Cyrodil for some reason. He just knew the paper he had been given would tell him his past, he knew it deep in his heart. After a few years traveling in the mountains, Lief got into Skyrim and read the paper, which indeed told him that he was sent by his mother's trusted adviser, and his mom had died giving birth to him, that she lived to be inexplicably old, and that his father died a few months before he was born. Apparently his parents lived longer than anyone else in mortal history. He was happy to know his parents were Imperials who fought during the Oblivion Crisis, in their younger years. Lief found a nice traveler who brought him to Falkreath, where he met someone who took him to Riverwood, and he traveled to Whiterun from there. He went to Solitude and joined the Imperial Legion, as he felt he had to because of his bloodline. Personally, he felt Talos did deserve worship, but the Nords wanted Skyrim for themselves, and he felt the great land of Skyrim deserved to remain held by the Empire.

**Folkar**

Folkar was running through the woods just south of Helgen, he could hear the shouts of Falkreath guards and Imperial soldiers as he ran to escape. He had stolen 2000 gold from Falkreath's Jarl and been caught by the steward. He was to be executed in Helgen. So he ran south, with plans of joining up with bandits to finally have someone behind his back as he criminalized against Skyrim. But he didn't make it far. A soldier on horseback caught up to him and dragged Folkar to a stationary wagon with Stormcloaks in it. Folkar's eyes widened as he recognized Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim, not that he cared. The other Stormcloak in the wagon spoke to him as he was put in the wagon, which started moving when he sat down. "I'm Ralof, I believe we've actually met before." Then Folkar remembered him. When Folkar had been to Riverwood once, he had befriended a Stormcloak named Ralof. He just knew he had heard the name before. Ralof and Folkar were enveloped in conversation about Riverwood when the Imperial soldier looked back and said, "Shut up!" Folkar noticed a deep fire in that soldiers voice, and in that moment, he had respect for an Imperial. Folkar, who hated the Empire as much as the Stormcloaks did, if not more, had more respect for this Imperial soldier than he did for most Nords simply by the fire, the drive in his voice. "Hey, what is your name, Imperial?" the soldier paused as they entered the city limits of Helgen, but he answered before they stopped, "It's Lief, now don't talk, or I do the executioner's job for him!" and then, once again, Folkar hated the soldier, now more than before he had respect for him. The wagon came to a stop, and the prisoners unloaded, stepping forward. After a little while, in what was a blur to Folkar, he was leaned down on the chopping block, an axe raised above the executioner's head. Folkar was acutely aware of the stench of the dead guy who had died just before he was put on the block. But suddenly, a roar filled the air just before a giant winged beast landed on a tower behind the executioner. _A dragon, _thought Folkar, in shock and denial. He ran to another tower to gather his wits. He sat on the bottom of the winding staircase, panting, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Ralof and Ulfric entered the same tower, and spoke, but Folkar didn't listen, he ran in terror up the stairs, but before he could, a hole broke through the wall, knocking him down. The dragon stared in at him for what felt like years, but were just a few seconds. The dragon broke the staring contest with a huge breath of flame, but Ralof had saved Folkar by pulling him down a few steps. The dragon left from their tower, and Folkar went to the hole in the side of the building. He saw a nearby building with a cave in roof, and saw it as the only escape, rather than death to the street. Before Ralof said a word, Folkar jumped into the second floor of the house and rolled. He kept going across the small building, and fell into the entranceway on the other side. He walked through the destroyed wall and saw a dead Imperial. He took the sword and used it to cut his bonds. He took the Imperial sword to protect himself until he found a weapon fit for a true Nord. "You!" Folkar turned around to see the Imperial who had said the names off the list for execution. "Stand back!" Folkar raised his sword to Hadvar's throat. "If you want to live through this, stay next to me." Folkar grunted and passed Hadvar, thinking of how lucky the Imperial was that he didn't piss him off. Folkar ran past many dead bodies before coming to Helgen keep. There were 2 doors. 2 Imperials entered 1, so Folkar entered the other, followed by Ralof.

**Yulda**

Yulda was standing next to Ralof and Ulfric when the Nord in the rags was about to be executed, but a dragon interrupted and caused some kind of fireball storm. She was lucky enough to trip onto a sharp stone that cut her bonds. She got up and stole an Imperial sword from the body of one. She ran through the gate just before it collapsed. Yulda needed a quick way to Windhelm, so she could continue the Stormcloak rebellion if Ulfric died. She couldn't appear to be a Stormcloak when she found a carriage. She decided to take hides from a bandit and claim to be a traveler and take the Whiterun carriage. After hours, she found a few bandits, 3 males and 1 female, conveniently about her size. She had one sword, but she was used to 2 one handed weapons. All the bandits had their backs turned to her, except for one. It was passed nightfall, so thy sat around a fire, one of the males on the other side of the fire than the others. Yulda was a skilled warrior, she figured she could take them out, but she was cautious, and she knew not to be far too certain of her abilities. She quietly approached the back of the female and slit her throat. With amazing speed, she slashed the nearest one in the back of the neck. The other 2 were standing up, one with an iron mace, the other one, across the fire, had a steel sword and iron shield. They both wore hides, as did the female and male she had killed. The one with the mace swung downwards from an overhead position. Yulda jumped to the right and stabbed the bandit through the chest. As she pulled her blade from the dead man's chest, she evaded a strike from the last bandit's steel sword and went for a stab, but her sword got stuck in his shield. The bandit was about to stab the Stormcloak, but she tackled him to the ground and punched his face 3 times before taking his sword and stabbing him in the face. Yulda prepared for her adventure to Whiterun by stripping off her Stormcloak gear and taking the hides from the female bandit. She couldn't take the Imperial sword she got at Helgen, so she took the last one's steel sword and the first male she had killed had an iron sword, so she took that as a secondary weapon. She took off for Whiterun.

**J'on and Aki'er**

J'on wore iron armor, fur boots, and steel gauntlets. He wore no helmet and wielded a steel sword and a steel shield. He had met up with a Redguard named Aki'er who was hunting at the time. They both were going to Helgen for a place to stay in their travels. J'on and Aki'er got to know each other and became friends. They heard roars from the direction of Helgen, southeast, and ran towards the sounds. In 2 hours, they reached Helgen, which was burning and had-they couldn't believe their eyes-a dragon attacking it. Aki'er drew his scimitar when they reached a few Imperial soldiers. "What happened?" they asked in unison. An Imperial captain answered, "This dragon attacked while we were ready to execute Ulfric Stormcloak!" J'on, a loyal Imperial, and Aki'er, who only knew an Imperial life for Skyrim, looked at each other in concern, and decided they had to leave, but their entrance place had been destroyed after they entered Helgen. "The keep!" Aki'er yelled, and ran towards Helgen keep, J'on trailing behind him, thinking _he has a true spirit. _

**Lionus**

Lionus arrived in Helgen in full Thieves Guild armor with an ebony dagger at his side. "What in Oblivion?" he entered the destroyed village and found dead Imperial soldiers and even dead civilians. From the information he picked up, no bandit, Stormcloak, or any other force from nearby could have done this. He even found the person he was assigned to steal from dead in the street. _ What would have done this, _thought Lionus, _what could have done this? _He sighed, and said out loud, as if someone would hear him, "I guess I'll return to the guild and say Helgen was destroyed and the target died." The Khajiit left the destroyed town, but not without looting a few bodies.

**Crior**

Crior was very powerful with magic. He could conjure many things, and destroy many things. He could alter his body in many ways and cause many illusions. Crior was a good mage and a good warrior. But nothing prepared him for what came after Riften. Crior went to Riften and met a Khajiit who directly stated he was in the Thieves Guild and freely wore the Thieves Guild attire. Crior would have nothing to do with him; he never stooped to the level of speaking to thieves. Crior rented a room in the inn hoping he would never see the Khajiit again. He woke up in the morning, bought a horse at the Riften stables, and he finally left from the low level pit Riften was. He rode west and groaned when he saw the Khajiit from Riften. "Hello, friend, don't follow, I'm on business from the guild." Crior didn't say a word, but rode ahead of the Khajiit and turned north at the first chance. At Ivarstead, he stopped to meet another Thalmor elf in elven armor and and elven sword. Crior wore the robe and hood of the Thalmor. They met up, nodded toward each other in the inn, and took off together in the morning to fulfill their mission. The 2 rode north together without a word from either of them. Eventually, they rounded around the throat of the world and headed northwest. In a few days' time, they were passing north of the Whitewatch Tower, where they stopped for rest. While they waited for sleep to come, Crior spoke, "The Thalmor will soon own what they've wanted for a long time. A strategic position towards our master plan."

**AN: And the story begins. Lief and Folkar enter Helgen Keep, Yulda believes she'll become the next Stormcloak leader if Ulfric didn't survive Helgen, J'on and Aki'er are working together, Lionus is returning to the Thieves Guild to tell of his failure (sort of) and Crior is attempting some master plan for the Thalmor. Please review what you think and stuff.**


End file.
